Dressrosa
| region = New World | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | type = }} Dressrosa is a kingdom within the New World. It was first mentioned by Vergo. Layout of the Heart Pirates.]] Dressrosa is a luxurious island with palm trees, a pool, and a large Spanish-styled castle with a mixed appearance of a wealthy mansion. The port town of Acacia has the Corrida Colosseum run by Diamante. While the SMILEs factory is beneath the colosseum, it is part of an underground world where the trade port is also located. The royal palace stands on top of a tall plateau. At the base of the plateau is the Toy House. Dressrosa is connected to Green Bit by an iron bridge. The presence of the Fighting Fish has forced the bridge to be closed for 200 years. Trafalgar Law, Nico Robin, Usopp, and Caesar Clown stopped at a restaurant called "Cafe Bar La Baltad" near the bridge to gather information on Green Bit. To the south there is a city called Sebio. Dressrosa is relatively close to Punk Hazard, as travel between the two islands can be done in a short period of time. Citizens Details Besides the Donquixote Pirates, there are many happy people and living toys in this country. The crime rate is very high because the women there are extremely beautiful, but also extremely temperamental, and they often stab to death the men that betray them. Yet behind this pleasant veil is a dark underbelly. The peoples' memories are manipulated somehow so they live happily and forget their loved ones, as the toys are human victims of a Devil Fruit user, the girl Sugar. At least in the port town are beautiful women who would turn violently murderous against unfaithful men, along with many other varieties of criminal activity. The country seems to be riddled with a high crime populace. There seems to be a good number of citizens who have a great deal of respect and admiration for their king, Donquixote Doflamingo, as well as the Donquixote Pirates. Citizens tend to become angered when their king is disrespected or spoken ill of, and citizens become disgusted at the sight of someone tarnishing Doflamingo's name. This is due to Doflamingo deceiving them by controlling the former king, Riku Dold III, into committing tyrannical acts, and then appearing as a hero during the time of despair, while promising to return the wealth that was taken by the Riku family, all while keeping them in the dark about the conversion of citizens into toys. The country also has a formal police force. They wear uniforms similar to those of the real world royal guard. Their hats have visors that say DP (Dressrosa Police) on the front. However, they do not have total jurisdiction over the island, as there are some areas under the control of the Donquixote Family that are considered safe zones where police (and Marines) have no authority. The Corrida Colosseum is one of those places. It also has an official self-defense army, as Tank Lepanto is one of its captains. History Dressrosa was one of the 20 Kingdoms that fought the Ancient Kingdom. The Donquixote family originally ruled Dressrosa but the family moved to Mariejois and were replaced by the Riku Family. 10 years ago, during his tenure as a Shichibukai, Doflamingo came to Dressrosa and overthrew the Riku royal family. He was able to ascend to the throne due to the concessions and pardons granted to him with his allegiance to the World Government. As such, the castle bears his smiley and the Donquixote Pirates use the island as their base. Doflamingo also took in Sugar who has the power to turn humans into living toys, erasing their past and making the people close to them forget who they were. He also created two strictly followed laws: every citizen must not be loitering outside their homes by midnight sharp, and humans and toys must not enter each others' houses. After the Punk Hazard Incident, Doflamingo falsely renounced his pact with the World Government, along with his privileges as a Shichibukai, and his status as a king was supposedly abdicated, causing an uproar. This was rectified when CP-0 came along to report the falsification to the citizens, calming them down. At the same time, the Straw Hat Pirates, Kin'emon, Momonosuke, and Trafalgar Law were on their way to Dressrosa to destroy the SMILE factory. Franky, in particular, met with the Thunder Soldier, who is part of an organization who wants to destroy not only the factory, but the entire Dressrosa kingdom as well. Manga and Anime Influences Dressrosa draws inspiration from the real-life country of Spain, particularly the autonomous communities of Andalusia and Catalonia, as evidenced by the architecture, clothes, flamenco dancers, typical cuisine, and Spanish terminology. The passionate murders that are so common in Dressrosa is also commonly present in Spanish literature, particularly during the Romantic era in early 19th century. The fighting fish native to the island seem to resemble bulls, both in appearance and temperament. Bullfighting itself is a common sport in Spain. It also has some hints of the country of Italy, as it features a large colosseum where gladiators would fight to the death for the amusements of the spectators. The citizens being transformed into toys and having the memories of their existence erased from the human citizens is similar to how countries in the past remove "unwanted elements" from society, turning them into nonpersons, who effectively cease to exist. Spain under Franco was one of the countries that employed such methods. Trivia * Dressrosa means "pink dress" ("rosa" means "pink" in many Latin languages). * According to Luffy and Sabo, Dressrosa is similar to Goa Kingdom, as both countries function through extreme class seperation and discrimination caused by the royal families and nobles. References Site Navigation es:Dressrosa de:Dressrosa fr:Dressrosa it:Dressrosa ru:Дресс Роза * Category:Twenty Kingdoms Category:Islands